Frozen Whispers
This young kitten, Icekit, is not in a prophecy, no. But she has been destined to save the Clans from one cat...but is an extreme danger and could blow out all the Clans with one swipe of a paw. It is Icekit's job to find him, and end him. But how will she do that? ThunderClan Leader: *''Flintstar'' - black and white tom with amber eyes and long fur Deputy: *''Bramblefall'' - thick furred dark tabby with amber eyes Medicine Cat: *''Featherstep'' - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: *''Kestrelwing'' - mottled gray tom with blue eyes *''Aspenfur - light brown tom with green eyes *''Berrydapple - beautiful, thick-furred gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes *''Hollypool - black she-cat with green eyes *''Honeyfur - ''long-furred golden tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes *''Mistyheart - gray she-cat with blue eyes *''Hawkstep'' - dark brown tom *''Ashblaze'' - gray tabby tom *''Briarshine'' - dark brown she-cat *''Buzzardfur'' - ginger tom with emerald eyes *''Brindleheart'' - flecked gray tabby she-cat *''Birdfeather'' - black she-cat *''Cedarpelt'' - dark gray tom Appprentices: *''Talonpaw'' - dark brown tabby *''Dewpaw'' - light gray tabby she-cat *''Icepaw'' - beautiful, thick-furred white she-cat with icy blue eyes *''Sunpaw'' - dark ginger tabby she-cat with emerald eyes *Blackpaw - black and white she-cat with amber eyes *''Graypaw - dark gray tom *''Firepaw - ''ginger tom *''Lionpaw - ''golden tabby '''Queens': *''Heatherwing'' - light gray tabby she-cat *''Lilacflower - dark gray she-cat *''Lilyfeather - ''light brown she-cat *''Mintheart - ''dark gray tabby *''Sagewing - ''light gray tabby '''Elders': *''Lizardfur ''- dark brown tabby with a darker tail and amber eyes *''Nettleclaw ''- gray tom *''Owlpelt'' - brown tom *''Robinheart - brown she-cat Prologue :''Few stars glimmered in the ''indigo colored sky. Trees covered the dark clearing, and shadows rested on the ground. A sturdy shape slithered across the clearing, into a comfortable den. He was well-muscled with broad shoulders and ears angled to the front. "Bramblefall, your kits are coming," a cat whispered from the shadows, and the dark tabby that was entering the tunnel-like den knew it was Featherstep, the medicine cat. She had a hoarse tone to her voice, and Bramblefall knew that all medicine cats could be nervous when cats gave birth. "Heatherwing is ready." Bramblefall gulped, and he stepped out of the shadows. He was a thickly furred dark brown tabby with a black-ringed tail, black circles around dazzling amber eyes, and nicked ears. His mate, Heatherwing, was a beautiful, charming, attractive light gray tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes, elegant and charming. She was giving birth to his kits. :"Sit down," Featherstep ordered. She was a long-furred gray she-cat with amber eyes. She slid a paw over the ground, and murmured, "Heatherwing, I'm coming." She padded forward, and put a paw on the queen's belly. A spasm went through her, and Featherstep could tell the first kit was coming. "Push," she ordered the young queen, and she obeyed. A small one plopped on the moss, and almost immediately started wailing. Bramblefall leaped to his paws and sniffed the kit. :"Nip the sack," Featherstep snapped at Bramblefall. He drew his teeth over the sack, and nipped it, seeing the wet bundle roll out and onto the moss. Heatherwing started licking its fur the wrong way to warm it, but was disturbed by a jerk coming through her body. Another on the moss and wailed blindly while Featherstep nipped the sack. :Heatherwing's pain returned again. She wailed helplessly, while Featherstep tried to soothe her. "It's the last one, I guarantee you." Heatherwing screamed, as another bundle came out and plopped onto the warm moss. :"Three she-cats," Featherstep told the over-whelmed mother. :A dark, mottled, gray tom sat beside Bramblefall and whispered, "Congratulations." :"Thanks, Kestrelwing," Bramblefall said, too focused on his mate's kitting. One had a black-and-white pelt, the other pure white. The other had a light ginger tabby pelt with darker circles around her eyes. Bramblefall stepped to Heatherwing and nuzzled her, proud for her. "You did a great job, my love," he whispered in his mate's ear, and Heatherwing purred back, licking Bramblefall all over. :"So, what should we name them?" Heatherwing asked after a moment's pause. Bramblefall crouched down, focusing on the white kitten. :Heatherwing looked at Bramblefall. The dark mottles on her body shone and she asked, "Icekit?" :"Whatever you please," the thick-furred dark tabby mewed, licking Heatherwing's ear. "What about Blackkit for the black-and-white one?" :"I agree. I was thinking Sunkit for the ginger one," Heatherwing told her mate. :"Perfect." Bramblefall agreed. "Be right back." He stepped out of the den into the cold night and made his way to the fresh-kill pile. He scented out a plump vole and brought it to his mate. Heatherwing devoured it in a few, famished bites. "Thought you might be hungry," Bramblefall purred and licked her face. :But as he looked at Icekit, he was scared. She looked so...powerful. :What was in store for her destiny, and her siblings? Chapter One :''The sun glistened on a warm, new-leaf ''morning, as Icekit, Sunkit, and Blackkit slithered out of the nursery. Icekit looked around and started to pad ofto the warriors' den, mischievous and ready to cause trouble. Sunkit just shook her head and called after the kitten, "Icekit! You'll get in trouble!" :Icekit snapped back, "I don't care! They can't control me!" Her white pelt slipped in the den and she looked around, icy-blue eyes gleaming in the shadows. Blackkit shook her head and turned to Sunkit. "Someday, she'll learn." Icekit could catch the movements as she peeked from the den. ''Whatever. ''She thought. Her small paws pounded on the forest floor as she ran through the shadows. ''Huh! ''She jumped on white paws, sinking sharp claws in them. "Ouch!" she heard a small squeal. She turned her head up to look at a massive, Maine Coon she-cat. ''That's Mistyheart. Mom told me about her. Icekit thought. She hunched her shoulders back, and prepared for a scolding. :However, Mistyheart softly blinked at the small, flecked kitten and nodded. Then, with power in her broad shoulders and slender legs, she leaped from her nest and to the clearing, where Bramblefall was assigning patrols. :Icekit let out a sigh of relief, and skipped out of the warriors' den, looking around for her siblings. "Blackkit? Sunkit?" she called. :She could spot the two smaller kittens rushing towards her. Sunkit's tiger-striped orange pelt shone like flame in the sunshine, and Blackkit's amber eyes sparkled.